A touch of frost
by mariel90
Summary: Nouvelle traduction. Une histoire d'amour mais surtout d'aventure. Venez lire! Comme d'habitude rien n'est a moi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

C'était la veille de son dernier examen et Hermione était assise a son bureau, essayant de se concentrer sur ses notes. Pourtant, son esprit voyageait. Ce serait probablement le dernier examen de sa vie apres 7 ans à l'école et 4 a l'universite. Ce serait étrange de ne plus étudier tout le temps, de ne plus sentir cette pression… demain, elle serait une femme libre, mais maintenant elle devait vraiment ce remettre au travail. Elle ne voulait certainement pas decevoir pour son dernier examen ! Non pas que quelqu'un pensait qu'elle pourrait décevoir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour relacher son étude. Mais il était difficile de se concentrer quand tous autour de soit étaient déjà entrain de célébrer la fin de la cession. Elle était vraiment peu chanceux de devoir encore révision quand presque tout le monde avait déjà fini.

Au moins, son dernier examen ne serait pas vraiment difficile. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir déjà passé tous ses examens magiques. Meme si l'examen de transfiguration avait été plutôt difficile, elle était presque certaine de les avoir tous réussis. Elle n'avait pas a paniquer au sujet de ses résultats comme elle le faisait à Poudlard.

Eh bien, il faillait s'y remettre. Hermione soupira, prit une gorgée de thé et se plongea a nouveau dans ses notes, essayant d'ignorer le bruit des fêtes autour d'elle. Soudain, il y eut un coup sec a la fenêtre. En se retournant, Hermione vit un hibou grand duc . Ouvrant la fenêtre, le hibou sauta une son bureau et y posa une grande enveloppe. Hermione fut surprise. Habituellement seuls Harry et Ron lui envoyaient des lettres et ce hibou n'était pas a eux. En regardant l'enveloppe, elle devient encore plus confuse a la vue du seau du ministère de la magie.

Le hibou était toujours sur son bureau, huant d'impatience alors qu'Hermione ouvrait l'enveloppe Elle contenait une seule feuille avec un message assez court :

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Veuillez s'il vous plait me rencontrer le 7 juin à 15h au Ministère de la Magie._

_Cordialement,_

_Elektra Anistaphala._

Lorsque le hibou vit qu'elle avait lue la lettre, il hua d'un air appréciateur et s'envolla. Hermione referma la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit, regardant la mystérieuse lettre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Elektra Anistaphala… ça lui disait quelque chose. Elle se leva et alla vers la bibliothèque à coté de son bureau. Quand elle trouva enfin le livre qu'elle cherchait, elle le prit. _Charmes du monde antique._ Il avait été écrit par cette femme. Elle l'ouvrit pour vérifier les informations sur l'auteur et trouva un texte court précisant qu'Elektra était la principale experte en Angleterre sur les charmes de la grèce antique et romain et qu'elle s'interressait également à l'égypte ancienne et l'assyrie.

Hermione était encore plus perplexe. Pourquoi cette experte voulait elle lui parler ? Et pourquoi au ministère ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, n'est ce pas ? Elle se tritura l'esprit mais était assez sure de n'avoir violé aucune loi magique dernierement. Il semblait que cette femme travaillait pour le ministère. Peut-être qu'elle voulait lui offrir un emploi. Hermione n'était pas assez vaine pour penser que le ministère et surtout Fudge serait désespéré au point de lui offrir un emploi.

En fait, elle n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle voulait faire après l'université. A Poudlard, elle avait pensé a suivre une formation d'auror comme Harry et Ron l'avait prévu, mais maintenant, cela ne l'interessait plus. Peut-être avait elle eu assez d'excitation a l'école . Les quatre années à St Andrews avaient été calme par rapport aux années qu'elle avait passées a Poudlard et bien qu'elle restait un membre de l'ordre, elle n'était guère impliquée dans leur travail. Dumbledor l'avait seulement appelée cing fois au cours des quatre dernieres années et seulement pour des réunions où elle avait obtenu des informations générales sur la situation. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle était certaine que dumbledor avait confiance en elle de sorte que cela ne pouvait pas être la raison de son éloignement. Peut-être qu'il voulait la protéger, lui donner du repos après tout ce qu'elle avait véçu à Poudlard. Une autre raison pourrait être que, dans la mesure où elle pouvait le dire, Voldemord n'agissait plus vraiment ces dernieres années. Il n'y avait eu que peu d'assassinats mystérieux ou d'autres incidents et beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'il avait enfin disparu. Hermione, bien sur, savait que ça n'était pas le cas, mais elle était assez contente de vivre dans la sécurité relative de St Andrews et de ne rien avoir a faire avec Voldemord pour une fois. Elle ne trahirait jamais la confiance de Dumbledor ou de Harry et Ron , mais parfois penser a aller les rejoindre au combat n'était pas pour elle une idée attrayante. Vivant dans le monde moldu, personne ne connaissait ou ne sse souuciait de Voldemort et elle se sentant étrangement éloignée de la menace permanente qu'il reprensentait.

Elle pourrait demander a Harry et Ron a propos Anistaphala. Au moins ils pourraient savoir dans quel ministère elle travaillait. Mais ils étaient actuellement en Forêt Noire a la poursuite d'un sorcier sombre et Hermione n'avait pas de chouette… Ou mieux encore, elle pourrait demande au Kendricks. Oui, ils connaissaient sans doute cette femme et sauraient peut etre meme pourquoi elle voulait la voir.

Résolue, Hermione mis de coté la lettre et retourna a ses cours. Mais elle se sentait mal a l'aise et sa concentration avait définitivement disparu. Eh bien, l'examen devrait aller quand meme et d'ailleur elle pourrait toujours relire en derniere minute demain mation.

Le lendemain , Hermione marchait rapidement vers la maison des Kendricks, une grande maison victorienne dans une rue calme pleine d'arbres à l'ouest de St Andrew.

C'était étrange à quelle vitesse les quatre années s'étaient écoulées. Elle se souvenait du jour lors de sa septieme année où Macgonagall lui avait parlé du plan de Dumbledor de commencer une sorte de cours interdisciplinaire à l'Université de St Andrews. Les étudiants de ce cours poursuivraient leur formation magique sous la supervision du couple Aurélia et Winfred Kendricks, mais auraient aussi a apprendre des sujets non magiques et a vivre comme des moldu dans les dortoirs de l'université. Avec ces cours, Dumbledor espérait non seulement élargir la gamme d'étude des étudiants mais aussi améliorer les relations entre sorciers et moldus et les connaissance sur le monde moldu.

St Andrews avait été choisie parce qu'elle était petite et loin et parce que le principal, moldu, était lui-même marié a une sorciere, son fils diplomé de Poudlard.

Les sujets magiques qu'elle étudiait etaient tous regroupé sous le nom fictif de Hebridologie. Le principal avait essayé de trouver un nom aussi obscure et ennuyeux que possible pour dissuader les élèves moldus de le prendre. Certains avaient essayer mais on les avait orienté vers d'autres sujets et parfois une oubliette devait être utilisée.

Lorsque Macgonagall l'avait informée au sujet des nouveaux cours, Hermione avait immédiatement était intriguée. Elle avait voulu aller dans une université magique , mais cette nouvelle offre semblait encore plus intéressante. Apres avoir parléà Macgonagall, sa décision était prise et elle avait directement postulé. Ron et Harry avait tenté aussi mais avait finalement décidé de revenir a leurs formations d'aurore où ils avait été étonnement accepté. « Ils ont besoin d'aurores pour se préparer contre Voldemort donc ils ont dû baisser les normes. » avait été le commentaire sombre mais réaliste de Ron.

Hermione avait été acceptée pour les cours, ainsi que Parpati Patil et sa sœur Padma et Matthew Cuthbert. Il y avait aussi deux étudiants qui avait été un an au dessus d'Hermione, Gareth Knightley et Stella St John de serpentard.

Lorsque les cinq s'étaient rencontrés pour la premiere fois, ils avaient tous été un peu raide et inconfortable, les divisions de maison ancrée dans leurs esprits. Stella surtout avait eu du mal , de par sa maison, les autres ne lui faisait pas confiance .Mais après les premiers mois, ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher .

Au début de ses études, Hermione avait pensé que son rêve était devenu réalité. Il y avait d'innombrables sujets et cours aux choix. En dehors de ses études magiques, elle avait également assisté au sujet tels que Latin, Chimie, Math, relations internationales,… Pendant les deux premieres années, Hermione avait travaillé presque autant que pendant sa troisieme année a Poudlard. Cependant, elle avait ensuite décidé que l'école n'était pas seulement la pour les études et avait diminué son nombre de cours. Pour la partie magique, elle s'était concentrée sur les sortilèges et Arithmancie.

Dans leur vie quotidienne, les cinq étudiants durent se débrouiller sans magie car cela aurait trop attiré l'attention. La plupart des formations magiques avaient lieu dans la maison des Kendricks.

Parmi ces cinq étudiants, deux étaient né moldu et deux autres avaient au moins un parent ou grand parent moldu. Seule Stella venait d'une famille sang pur. Elle avait reçu une formation spéciale et intensive en matière de moldu avant le début de ses études mais dans sa vie quotidienne, il y avait encore beaucoup d'aspect qui l'intriguaient. Pensant que tout le monde, même un serpentard arrogant, méritait une chance, Hermione lui avait offert de répondre à ses questions. Au début, Stella avait été plutôt froid mais apres avoir été dans plusieurs situations embarrassantes a cause de son ignorancce, elle avait demandé a Hermione des conseils et cela de plus en plus souvent. Finalement une amitié s'était développée entre elles.

Ce soir, leur enseignants, les Kendricks les avaient invités pour une célébration de fin d'année et d'adieu et Hermione avait décidé de venir un peu en avance pour être en mesure de les interroger au sujet d'Elektra Anistaphala.

Sonnant, elle fur immédiatement accueillis par un fort « Meauw ! ». Puisque les animaux étaient interdit dans les dortoirs, elle avait laissé Pattendron au Kendricks.

Lorsque Winfred ouvrit la porte, Pattenrond se précipita sur elle, ronronnant bruyamment. Hermione se pencha pour le ramasser , ce qui augmenta considérablement son ronronnement et suivit Winfred dans la veille maison. Il semblait un peu perplexe mais se rattrapa rapidement.

« Je sais que je suis en avance » commença Hermione « mais je dois vous demander quelque chose. »

« très bien alors » répondit il en l'introduisant dans la salle de séjour où Aurélia était occupée a mettre la table. « Aurélia, tu as une minute ? Hermione a une question pour nous. »

Semblant intrigués, les deux s'installèrent dans un canapé face à Hermione. Ils formaient un couple charmant.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger alors que vous êtes occupés mais j'ai reçu une lettre d'Elektra Anistaphala la nuit derniere et je me demandais si vous la connaissiez ? »

La comprehension se leva sur leurs visages. « Ah, c'est donc elle qui t'as écrit ? » dit Aurélia.

« Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Savez vous quelque chose ? »

Winfred se racla la gorge. « Eh bien, nous savons peu de chose, mais je crains que nous ne soyons pas autorisés a t'en dire beaucoup. »

Hermione leva un sourcil ce qui fit qu'Aurélia regarda son mari. Se tournant vers Hermione elle lui dit : « Ce que nous pouvons te dire c'est qu'Elektra nous a demandé ce que nous pensions de toi, a propos de tes capacités intellectuelles et magiques ainsi que de ta personnalité. Bien sur , nous ne pouvions que te louer…

Se sentant un peu génée, Hermione leur sourit. « Merci. Mais pourquoi s'intéresse t elle a moi ? »

Avant de répondre, Winfred regarda sa femme et quand elle hocha la tête, il dit : « Elektra travaille pour le ministère, je ne sais pas dans quel département, puisque tout est secret mais compte tenu du contexte, cela a certainement a voir avec les charmes. Elle a une sorte de nouveau projet et a penser a te demander d'y travailler. C'est tout ce qu'elle nous a dit et elle nous a dit que c'était secret. Désolé , c'est tout ce que nous savons. »


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient !

Chapitre 2 :

Le 7 juin à 15 heures Hermione entra dans les bâtiments du ministère de la magie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été ici, Sirius était mort, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se détendre. Elle avait prévu de dire bonjour à Mr Weasley mais comme une était en retard à cause des embouteillages, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle alla droit au bureau d'information, et donna son nom à la réceptionniste puis alla au bureau d'Anistaphala.

Ses bureaux se trouvaient dans le département des charmes. Quand elle arriva, Hermione prit mentalement une profonde inspiration, frappa et entra, plutôt excitée. Le bureau était spacieux et lumineux, avec quelques pots de fleurs et des photos de ruines antiques et de vieux manuscrits.

En face de la porte, derrière un grand bureau recouvert de piles de papier, était assise une femme âgée qu'Hermione reconnu comme Elektra. Ses grands yeux noirs montraient son intelligence et son tempérament et des vagues de cheveux encore sombres tombaient sur ses épaules. Hermione pouvait comprendre que Winfred se soit senti attiré par elle, elle était encore une femme très attrayante.

« Miss Granger, je présume ? » fit la femme en se levant et venant vers Hermione, lui offrant sa main et un sourire rassurant. « S'il vous plait asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? » Mais Hermione déclina l'offre.

« Aurélia et Winfred m Kendricks m'ont demandé de vous remettre leur salutations. » dit-elle heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence.

Anistaphala lui donna un petit signe de tête. « Oh oui. Ils forment un couple charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils m'ont très bien parlé de vous… » Encore une fois elle regarda Hermione la faisant se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais alors, la femme sourit à nouveau et Hermione sentit son trouble diminuer.

« Je dois m'excuser » commença Elektra. « Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que vous faites ici et pourquoi je ne vous ai pas donné de plus amples informations. »

Hermione hacha la tête. Elle allait enfin obtenir des réponses.

« Je dois d'abord vous faire comprendre que tout ce que je vais dire maintenant est absolument confidentiel. C'est pourquoi je ne vous ai pas donné plus d'information dans ma lettre. Quelle que soit votre décision, vous ne devrez jamais répéter à personne ce que je vais vous dire maintenant. »

« Je vous promet que je ne dirais rien. »

Anistaphala sourit en réponse. « Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Naturellement, j'ai réunis quelques informations sur vous et vos expériences passées ainsi que vos réalisations scolaires et curriculum vitae, qui sont très impressionnants. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici aujourd'hui. » Elle fit une courte pause, la regardant toujours attentivement. « Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer. Avez-vous entendu parler des voutes de stockage de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? »

« Oui. Il y a un passage dans l'histoire de Poudlard où il est dit que des milliers de livres y sont stockés. » Ces voutes avaient toujours été le paradis pour Hermione et tout au long de sa scolarité, elle avait voulu les voir mais n'en avait jamais eu la chance.

Anistaphala hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. Poudlard est l'une des plus grande bibliothèques du monde magique et seulement les quelques livres nécessaires sont dans la bibliothèque réelle. L'évènement qui nous concerne est survenu il y a deux mois, quand le professeur Flitwick a expérimenté un nouveau charme qui a mal tourné. »

« Il va bien ? » demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Rien de grave. Mais il y a eu d'autres effets, aucuns négatifs heureusement. L'un d'eux est que l'un des murs des voutes est tombés, révélant une porte qui jusqu'alors était invisible. Il a fallu a Dumbledor et ses collègues trois semaines pour briser les sorts qui la gardaient verrouillée et quand ils ont réussis à l'ouvrir ils ont trouvés d'autres livres. »

Anistaphala fit une pause dramatique, savourant apparemment l'excitation d'Hermione.

« Les livres de cette voute secrète sont très vieux et il semble que la porte avait été verrouillée depuis le moyen Age. Il y en a presque 2000 écrits en latin, Ancien Anglais et en grec. Au vu du soin pris pour les cacher, nous pensons qu'ils pourraient contenir une magie très puissante, peut être même quelques charmes perdus depuis longtemps. »

Hermione commençait à avoir une idée de ce que cette femme voulait d'elle mais décida d'attendra jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui dise.

« Bien sûr, Dumbledor et ses collègues ont commencés à les explorer immédiatement mais avec leurs autres fonctions, ils n'ont pas suffisamment de temps. Dumbledor m'a contactée pour obtenir de l'aide et j'en ai informé le ministère mais » elle fit une pause et regarda Hermione « ils ne sont pas d'accord avec Dumbledor sur l'importance de ces livres et ne veulent donc pas donner de fonds. C'est ici que vous entrez en jeu. »

Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer. « Vous voulez que j'analyse ces livres. »

Anistaphala hocha la tête. « Oui. Fudge a à contrecœur accepté de financer les recherches d'une seule personne pour cette tâche. Je sais que vous êtes brillante en ce qui concerne les charmes et je suppose que vous connaissez l'ancien anglais et le latin ? »

« Oui. Mais je dois vous avertir que mon latin n'est pas très bon et que je ne parle pas du tout le grec. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, certains enseignants le font et la quantité de livre en grec est limitée. Ce que nous voulons que vous fassiez, c'est de naviguer à travers ces livres et de découvrir le sujet, les types de charmes qu'ils contiennent, si certains d'entre eux sont nouveaux, puissants. Vous devrez faire parvenir un rapport détaillé tous les mois avec la liste des livres et leur contenu. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça devrait être ennuyeux mais nous serions heureux si vous acceptiez… »

Anistaphala avait certainement raison, ce serait un travail très dur, probablement ennuyeux de temps à autre… mais certains livres promettaient d'être intéressants et ils pourraient même aider dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Et elle serait à nouveau à Poudlard… « J'adorerais le faire. Mais comment expliquer mon séjour à Poudlard ? »

« Officiellement, vous serez là pour faire des recherches et une formation en tant que professeur. Cela devrait être suffisant pour satisfaire les curieux. Cependant, il faudrait aussi que vous donniez des leçons… j'espère que vous êtes toujours d'accord ? »

Hermione senti un étrange mélange de peur et d'exaltation. Elle avait souvent pensé à devenir professeur à Poudlard mais elle n'avait pas rêvé que cette opportunité se présenterait de sitôt. Pourtant, c'était un défi et elle n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi. « Quelles sont les matières que j'aurais à enseigner ? »

« Ce que vous voulez. Voulez-vous toujours le faire ? »

Hermione n'hésita pas. « Oui, je fais le faire. Quand dois-je commencer ? »

« En Aout ainsi vous auriez quelques semaines devant vous avant le début de l'année scolaire. Votre salaire sera celui d'un enseignant en formation. Dumbledor va entrer en contact avec vous pour vous dire tout ce que vous devez savoir. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Hermione ne pouvait que secouer la tête.

« Très bien, je suis contente que vous ayez accepté » Elektra avait l'air plutôt satisfaite. « Malheureusement, à partir de maintenant, il ne doit y avoir aucune communication directe entre vous et moi, contactez moi seulement si c'est absolument nécessaire. Même alors il serait mieux de le faire via Dumbledor. Officiellement cette réunion a eu lieu parce que vous avez expérimenté un charme interdit … tout cela a été arrangé. »

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Anistaphala se leva et alla à la porte. « Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois me rendre à une réunion avec le ministre. Ce fut un plaisir de vous parler et je suis certaine que votre travail sera admirable. Au revoir. »

Hermione se sentait un peu abasourdie et ne pouvait que remercier Anistaphala comme elle l'accompagnait à l'ascenseur. Alors maintenant, non seulement elle avait un emploi, au moins pendant un an, mais elle jouerait à nouveau un rôle actif dans la lutte contre Voldemort et elle allait vivre à Poudlard ! Et enseigner !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Dumbledor envoya une lettra le lendemain a Hermione. Dans son message, il exprimait sa joie et lui demandait de venir à Poudlard le 1er Aout.

Hermione était désolée de ne pas pouvoir dire à ses amis de l'université ce qu'elle allait faire a Poudlard mais elle ne trahirait pas la confiance d'Elektra et elle leur dit qu'elle allait faire une formation dans le but de devenir enseignante.

Dans la matinée du premier Aout, Hermione dit au revoir à ses parents avec qui elle avait séjourné ces derniers jours et transplana en dehors de barrière magique de Poudlard. C'était une matinée parfaite, déjà remarquablement chaude pour l'écosse.

Elle avait envoyés ses bagages la veille et elle n'avait donc avec elle qu'un petit sac et Pattenrond. Elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard depuis deux ans. Elle avait prévu de revenir plus souvent mais elle n'avait jamais eu le temps. En regardant pour la première fois le château, elle sentit le bonheur l'envahir. Il était bon d'être de retour. En un sens, le château était plus sa maison que la maison de ses parents ne l'avait jamais été.

Hermione ressentait un mélange d'inquiétude et de joie a l'idée de revoir ses anciens professeurs. Il serait étrange de les considérer maintenant comme ses collègues. Elle était heureuse que Lupin enseignait à nouveau, avec lui ce serait plus facile. Ils voudraient sans doute, qu'ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms… ça serait étrange… et bien, elle devrait si faire, après tout elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec les enseignants… enfin presque tous… elle ne verrait sans doute pas souvent Trelawney… le seul souci serait donc Rogue. Hermione sourit. En dehors de Trelawney, il était le seul professeur qui ne l'avais jamais aimée… mais elle n'était plus son élève, elle était une femme, une consœur de l'ordre, quelqu'un qui avait gagné le respect et elle ne le laisserait certainement pas lui faire du mal à nouveau !

Hermione ne rencontra personne en faisant son chemin vers le château. En fait, elle ne savait pas si les enseignants étaient là. Restent-ils à Poudlard durant les vacances ? Elle se rendit compte une fois de plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses professeurs. Mais cela allait bientôt changer.

Les portes du château étaient grande ouvertes. Dans sa lettre, Dumbledor lui avait demandé de venir le voir dès son arrivée. Elle se dirigea donc directement vers son bureau.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau du directeur, elle le trouva assis juste en face d'elle, les mains tendues et les yeux pétillants de bonheur authentique.

« Splendide de vous voir ici, s'il vous plait essayez-vous. » il montra un siège et repris le sien. « J'espère que votre voyage c'est bien passé. Voulez-vous une goutte de citron ? »

Comme toujours, Hermione se sentit un peu dépassée par le proviseur mais répondit que son voyage c'était effectivement bien passé et déclina l'offre pour le bonbon.

« Je dois vous dire encore une fois à quel point je suis ravi que vous soyez ici. Je suis convaincu que vous serez à la hauteur de la tâche. Nous allons vous montrer la voute après le déjeuner et vous aurez alors toutes les informations que vous souhaitez. Maintenant, avez-vous des questions ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Rien qui ne puisse attendre. »

« Splendide » Dumbledor se leva et alla vers l'escalier. « Alors je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau et traversèrent plusieurs corridors.

Arrivés devant la porte, Dumbledor ouvrit la porte « j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Minerva et Remus ont essayé de faire de leur mieux mais si des choses manquent ou ne sont pas à votre gout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. »

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla un salon spacieux et lumineux avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le lac. Trois fauteuils confortables et une petite table se tenaient devant la cheminée et il y avait un grand bureau avec de nombreuses étagères vides.

« Professeur, c'est merveilleux ! » Hermione entra dans la chambre et découvrit les deux portes menant à la chambre et à la salle de bain.

« C'est Albus, ma chère. Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez et comme vous pouvez le voir, vos bagages sont déjà là. »

« Merci »

« Très bien, je vous laisse maintenant, le déjeuner est dans une heure. Allez-vous venir ? »

« Oui. Merci encore … Albus. »

« De rien, Hermione » il se dirigea vers la porte. « Et bienvenue à nouveau. »

Quand Albus l'eut laissée, Hermione ouvrit les fenêtres et apprécia la vue magnifique du lac et de la forêt interdite. Puis elle erra dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs minutes, examinant chaque détail avant de déballer et ranger ses affaires dans les armoires et sur les étagères.

Le temps passa vite. Elle était impatiente de rencontrer les autres enseignants, ou du moins la plupart d'entre eux, mais elle ne s'avait pas vraiment comment ils s'attendaient à la voir habillée. Elle avait apporté sa robe de remise de diplôme de St Andrews qui devrait faire l'affaire, mais elle ne devrait peut-être pas la porter aujourd'hui ? Après tout, il faisait assez chaud… Hermione décida de demander à Lupin mais pour le moment choisit des vêtements légers.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre à la grande salle où elle trouva Dumbledor, Hagrid, Lupin, Macgonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Sprout déjà autour de la table. En dehors de Rogue, tous portaient des vêtements plus légers et moins formels que pendant l'année scolaire. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, elle fut accueillie avec enthousiasme et Lupin lui désigna un siège entre lui et Hagrid. Au début, Hermione se senti un peu mal à l'aise mais dès qu'ils commencèrent à manger et à parler, son malaise s'envola. Quand elle quitta la table, elle employé le prénom de chaque professeur, sauf Rogue dont la seule reconnaissance avait été un signe de tête et quelques regards hautains. La gentillesse des autres enseignants, cependant, était compensatoire à son attitude froide.

Après le déjeuner, Lupin, Rogue, Macgonagall et Dumbledor emmenèrent Hermione vers le voutes de la bibliothèque. Elle aurait été au paradis si les salles en pierres froides avaient été un peu plus gaies.

« Eh bien Hermione, c'est la mystérieuse voute. Remus, peut être aimeriez-vous dire à Hermione ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici ? »

Lupin se racla la gorge. « Nous avons regardé une première fois les livres et nous les avons organisés selon la langue dans laquelle ils sont écrits, cependant, beaucoup d'entre eux sont écrits dans plusieurs langues. Nous avons aussi essayé de les organiser selon les sujets qu'ils traitent, mais je dois admettre que ça n'est pas parfait. » Il y eut comme un grognement qui venait de Rogue mais Lupin ne réagit pas. « Nous avons commencé à en explorer quelques-uns plus en détail mais maintenant que l'école va reprendre, nous sommes vraiment heureux que tu sois ici. Nous avons marqué les livres avec un sort de suivi pour que nous puissions les trouver à tout moment. Là, ce sont des livres entièrement écrits en grec, Minerva et Severus travaillent dessus. Ceux-là sont écrits en latin, j'y travaille même si je dois admettre que mon latin n'est pas très bon… »

Encore une fois, il y eut un autre grognement de Rogue et sans y penser, Hermione se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Son visage ne trahissait rien, mais après quelques instants il détourna le regard.

« Eh bien Hermione » Elle se tourna vers Dumbledor encore assez fâchée sur Rogue. « C'est tout ce qu'il y a vous montrer. Remus va vous dire comment ouvrir la porte secrète. Nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que vous lisiez les livres ici. Si vous voulez vous pouvez en prendre maintenant. »

« C'est ce que je vais faire. » Hermione se leva et alla regarder les livres en vieil anglais. Après mures réflexions, elle prit trois tomes.

Après avoir quitté la voute, Hermione suivit Lupin dans ses chambres. Elle y était déjà venue avant mais elle fut à nouveau fascinée par la collection de choses étranges et exotiques qui s'y trouvait.

« Eh bien, comment vas-tu ? »

Hermione avait toujours aimé Lupin et se trouvait détendue en sa présence, il était un vrai ami. « Je vais bien merci. Oh et je te vous remercie pour mes quartiers, c'est formidable ! »

Lupin avait l'air content. « Je suis heureux que tu les aime mais en réalité Minerva a choisi la plupart des meubles. C'est vraiment génial que tu sois ici et si tu as un problème ou des questions n hésites pas à venir me voir. »

Hermione sourit. « Merci, je suis aussi très heureuse d'être de retour… ça me manquait vraiment. Mais c'est un peu étrange d'être la collègue de Macgonagall et du reste des enseignants mais je suis certaine que je vais m'y habituer. »

Lupin lui fit un signe encourageant. « Je me sentais pareil au début. N'oublies pas que Dumbledor et Macgonagall ont été mes professeurs, mais tu vas voir, tu t'y habitueras rapidement, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Ils t'aiment et tu respectes. »

« Sauf Rogue et Trelawney. »

« Eh bien oui, je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas dire que Sybille ne t'aime pas, elle est seulement facilement offensée et tu la verras très rarement. S'entendre avec Severus ne sera pas facile même si…. Je ne pense pas que ses sentiments négatifs pour Harry ont diminués et malheureusement tu t'es trouvée au milieu. Je suis sûr que finalement il va te respecter et reconnaitre tes mérites. Jusqu'à la essaies de l'ignorer. Je suppose que c'est dur pour lui aussi de faire la différence maintenant que tu n'es plus une étudiante. » Il sourit malicieusement.

« Il ne te traite pas exactement de manière amicale… »

Lupin lui donna un sourire en coin. « Tu parles de ses grognements dans la voute. Oui, c'est vrai, mais je pense, ou disons que j'espère que c'est moins un affront pour moi que de l'envie. Apres tout, j'ai le poste qu'il a toujours voulu et il y aussi sa haine pour Sirius et James. Et pour être franc, ils l'ont vraiment traité de manière cruelle et je n'ai rien fait pour les arrêter même si je savais que c'était mal, donc j'accepte son comportement envers moi comme une punition tardive… »

Hermione se sentit touchée par l'honnêteté de Lupin.

« Vous avez raison, il ne peut pas vraiment me faire de mal maintenant et je vais essayer de l'ignorer. Quand vous y pensez et oubliez un moment comment il peut être, vous pourriez avoir pitié de lui. Je veux dire, quel genre de vie a-t-il ? »

Lupin hocha la tête. « Tu as raison et je ne voudrais certainement pas changer de place avec lui, même si cela signifiait que je ne serais plus un loup garou. Et malgré tout ce qu'il a fait dans le passé et la manière dont il traite les autres, il a quand même des qualités. Et il a risqué sa vie pour l'ordre. »

« Travaille-t-il toujours comme espion ? » demanda Hermione intriguée.

« Plus aussi souvent. Voldemort n'a plus vraiment confiance en lui et donc il n'est presque plus appelé et quand il l'est, il ne reçoit pas d'information importante. Parfois il est gravement blessé. »

Hermione était choquée. « C'est terrible ! Pourquoi ne pas lui dire d'arrêter d'y aller ? »

« Albus lui a dit mais il insiste. Et pour être honnête, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre ce qu'il peut encore nous dire. Donc, tu vois, il y a plus en lui que ce que l'on voit au premier abord. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il serait surpris de bien que vous venez de me dire de lui. » Elle lui donna un sourire ironique. « Merci de m'avoir raconté ça, je vais essayer d'être gentille. »

Quand elle quitta Lupin, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Durant les dernières années, Hermione s'était habituée aux sentiments de peur et de douleur qu'elle avait associée à Rogue. Mais maintenant c'était différent.

Au diner le soir, elle donna un sourire à Rogue, probablement le premier qu'elle lui ait donné depuis sa première leçon de potions. Hermione en était venue à la conclusion que s'il ne voulait pas changer, c'est peut être à son tour de la faire. Au moins, ca valait la peine d'essayer. Alors elle tentait d'agir normalement et amicalement envers lui et en compris soudain que la peur et son antagonisme envers lui avaient été influencés par son comportement. Ce n'était pas facile de les surmonter mais elle allait essayer.

Alors qu'Hermione luttait pour ne pas retomber dans son système de défense contre Rogue, lui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de la convivialité nouvelle d'Hermione. Elle avait essayé de l'inclure plusieurs fois dans la conversation mais n'avait reçu que des réponses courtes. Eh bien, Rome ne s'était pas construite en un jour. Pendant le repas, elle lui jetait des regards de temps en temps et fut récompensée par un regard perplexe. Lupin leva d'abord un sourcil mais en quittant la table, il lui donna un sourire et murmura malicieusement « Bel effort. Je parie qu'il se demande ce que tu essaie de faire. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Hermione tomba dans une certaine routine et passa les deux prochaines semaines de façon assez similaire. Le matin, elle commençait par travailler avec l'un des vieux bouquins dans sa chambre et après le déjeuner, elle travaillait à l'extérieur. Elle passait ensuite sa soirée soit en travaillant dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque ou encore assise dans la salle des professeurs ou elle était sûr de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas très excitant mais c'était tout à fait agréable.

Elektra ne voulait pas seulement qu'elle écrive des informations détaillées sur le contenu des livres mais aussi qu'elle teste les sorts qu'elle y trouvait pour voir si et comment ils agissaient. La plupart des sorts n'était pas particulièrement puissants ou dangereux mais Hermione avait pourtant demandé à deux reprises à Lupin de venir avec elle au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Elle n'avait pas encore fait de grande découverte mais il était fascinant de voir que les sorts qu'elle trouvait étaient très souvent précurseurs des sorts actuels.

Un soir, environ deux semaines après son arrivée, un orage la contraint à rester à l'intérieur l'après-midi. Elle décida d'aller dans la grande salle même si le souper n'était encore que dans 15 minutes. Hagrid était le seul déjà là. Elle le rejoint et ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à parler de la nouvelle bête qu'il abritait quand Rogue entra dans la salle et s'assit le plus loin possible d'eux. Hermione soupira intérieurement. Il l'ignorait simplement ou s'il ne le pouvait pas, adoptait une attitude froide et hautaine.

Lorqu'Hagrid repéra Rogue, il passa immédiatement a un sujet moins dangereux. « Hermione comment avance ton travail ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire et dit : « Très bien, merci. C'est vraiment fascinant. Aujourd'hui malheureusement, j'ai eu un problème avec un livre qui est gravement endommagé… de nombreuses pages sont incrustées d'une substance étrange, bleuâtre, peut être une expérience de potion ratée. Je vais demander à la bibliothécaire si elle peut faire quelque chose. »

« Tu devras attendre alors. » répondit Hagrid. « Elle est en visite chez sa sœur pendant 2 jours. »

Hermione avait voulu lui demander aujourd'hui mais attendre deux jours n'était pas un drame. « Tant pis, je lui demanderais quand elle reviendra. Bonjour Remus ! » Lupin venait d'entrer dans le hall et se dirigeait vers eux. Les autres enseignants arrivèrent peu après lui. Apres le diner, Lupin invita Hermione pour une partie d'échecs et elle passa les prochaines heures dans la salle des professeurs avec lui et quelques autres. Quand elle releva enfin les yeux, elle trouva un elfe de maison nerveux à ses côtés.

« Miss Granger, le professeur Rogue voudrait vous voir dans son laboratoire. » et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quelque chose, il disparut.

Hermione était plutôt surprise, après tout, il était déjà assez tard. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Rogue ? Elle lui avait donné deux formules traduites pour des potions il y a deux jours mais à part ça, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre contact avec lui.

Légèrement inquiète, Hermione descendit au laboratoire. Dès qu'elle frappa, elle entendit un « entrer ! » qui ne l'encouragea pas vraiment, mais après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait demandée.

Quand elle entra, il était debout à côté d'un petit chaudron ou bouillonnait une potion violette qu'elle n'avait jamais vue

« J'ai entendu que vous aviez un problème avec un livre endommagé ? » a-t-il dit, avant même qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

« C'est vrai ». Elle comprit qu'il avait entendu la conversation avec Hagrid.

Il fit un geste vers le petit chaudron. « Essayez ça. Vous pouvez en enrober les pages. »

Hermione était perplexe. Sa voix sonnait encore hostile et il semblait éviter de rencontrer ses yeux mais néanmoins, il lui avait offert son aide.

« Merci beaucoup, mais êtes-vous certain que cela va fonctionner ? »

Son expression s'assombrit et Hermione comprit que sa question n'avait pas était une bonne idée.

« Oui. La bibliothécaire utilise quelque chose de similaire. »

« Bien, je vais l'utiliser. » répondit elle, essayant de paraitre convaincue. Hermione alla jusqu'au chaudron et rempli un grand flacon avec la potion, se sentant plutôt inconfortable et consciente de soi en présence de Rogue. « Eh bien, je vous remercie encore une fois, professeur. »Elle hésita et dit soudain. « C'est très gentil de votre part. »

Ses yeux semblaient se creuser de surprise et il la regarda fixement pendant quelques instants puis se détourna et alla vers un autre chaudron dans lequel une potion verte bouillonnait.

« C'est Severus. »

Quand il se retourna à nouveau, son visage était illisible et pendant quelques instants, Hermione ne sut quoi dire. Enfin, elle se rattrapa et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Alors c'est Hermione. Eh bien bonne nuit… Severus. »

« Bonne nuit… Hermione. »

Elle se sentait un peu confuse. Un nom qui lui convenait si vous y réfléchissiez.

Hermione essaya la potion dès qu'elle revint dans sa chambre. Elle était encore un peu septique et l'essaya donc d'abord sur une petite partie de la page mais elle agit comme Rogue le lui avait dit. Le lendemain, Hermione attendit de se trouver seule avec Rogue et le remercia une fois de plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne voudrait pas être remercié devant les autres professeurs. Sa réaction fut plutôt raide : « j'ai vous ai dit que ça fonctionnerait » mais Hermione s'estima encouragée dans son comportement envers lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione fut surprise de trouver Neville assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Il eut un large sourire en la voyant et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Neville, c'est si bon de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je pensais que tu étais au Mexique ? »

Hermione avait su que Neville faisait son apprentissage avec le professeur Sprout durant les deux dernières années mais à son arrivée, elle avait appris qu'il était au Mexique et ne reviendrais pas jusqu'en septembre. Apres le diner, ils descendirent vers les serres et Neville lui fit visiter. Il était visiblement enthousiaste au sujet de son travail. Ils descendirent ensuite vers le lac et s'assirent sur un banc pour profiter du soleil et parler de leurs amis.

« Alors et toi et Luna ? » demanda-t-elle finalement a Neville. Lui et Luna avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis 5 ans et ils étaient devenu un couple vers la fin de leur septième année mais Hermione ne savait pas s'ils se voyaient encore aujourd'hui.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Neville et Hermione ressentit soudain un grande vague d'affection pour lui. « Eh bien, oui, nous sommes toujours ensemble mais malheureusement nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup. Tu sais, elle parcourt le monde à la recherche d'animaux étranges dont son père parle toujours. »

Hermione soupira. C'était vraiment dommage que Luna ne soit pas plus réaliste.

« Mais… » Poursuivit Neville « je pense qu'elle a finalement réalisé que le Chicaneur n'est pas digne de confiance. Elle pense à commencer un apprentissage avec Hagrid. »

« Ce serait Merveilleux ! Vous pourriez être à nouveau ensemble et ce serait génial de l'avoir ici. »

Neville acquiesça en souriant. « Rien n'est encore fait mais Hagrid accepte, elle pourrait commencer en janvier. »

« Je suis certaine qu'Hagrid sera d'accord. Il sera heureux d'avoir un apprenti avec qui partager son enthousiasme sur tous ces animaux bizarres et répugnants. Parlant de mauvais souvenirs, ou en est tu avec Rogue ? »

Neville haussa les épaules. « Ça va. Pour être honnête, avant que je ne commence mon apprentissage, je n'étais pas du tout heureux de le revoir et les seules fois où il me parle, c'est au sujet d'un ingrédient pour une potion. Il peut encore être sarcastique quand il n'est pas satisfait de ce que je lui apporte mais dans l'ensemble, il est beaucoup plus civil depuis que je ne suis plus son élève. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, d'être les collègues de nos anciens professeurs. »

Neville acquiesça. « Oui. »

« As-tu pensé à devenir enseignant ? Je pense que tu serais un bon professeur. »

Neville lui fit un sourire timide. « Tu crois ? Eh bien, j'y ai pensé. J'aime ça et ça ne me dérangerait pas de vivre ici. » Il regarda le lac et les alentours ensoleillés « tu sais, dans un sens, c'est plus la maison ici que chez ma grand-mère. »

Pensant à ses parents et à la maison qu'il n'avait jamais eue, Hermione senti une boule dans la gorge. « Oui, je peux le comprendre. » dit-elle doucement.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est par un après-midi pluvieux qu'Hermione se trouva à la bibliothèque, comparant des sorts entre eux. Lupin l'avait laissée il y a une demi-heure et elle était maintenant seule dans la bibliothèque.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione leva les yeux, souriant, s'attendant à voir l'un de ses collègues. Mais son sourire disparu instantanément quand elle vit entrer Lucius Malfoy accompagné du professeur Rogue. Quand il l'aperçu, il s'arrêta un moment avant qu'un mélange de surprise et de dégout ne traverse son visage.

« Regardez ce que nous avons ici. » a-t-il grondé vers Severus, s'approchant d'Hermione. « La célèbre Miss Granger est de retour à Poudlard. »

Hermione était prête à se défendre et à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas intimidée. « M. Malfoy. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Miss Granger est en formation pour devenir enseignante. » Informa Rogue d'une voix tout aussi méprisante que celle de Malfoy.

« Dumbledor me l'a dit » Malfoy la regardait toujours comme si elle était quelque chose d'immonde. « Il a certainement un gout étrange pour choisir ses enseignants… »

Hermione senti ses oreilles chauffer et espérait que son visage n'était pas rouge. Elle ne lui ferait pas la faveur d'exploser de fureur. Non, elle ne le ferait certainement pas.

Enfin, Malfoy brisa le contact et tourna vers Rogue. « Dois-tu lui apprendre aussi ? »

Il n'en avait jamais parlé et pourtant, Hermione se demandait ce qu'il allait dire à Lucius.

Rogue tordit sa bouche en un sourire dédaigneux. « Malheureusement, oui. Mais je ne vais lui laisser enseigner qu'a la classe de première année. »

Malfoy émit un rire bref. « Donc elle ne fera pas beaucoup de dégât. »

« Non, je t'assure qu'il n'y en aura pas. » répondit Rogue, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Eh bien » Malfoy regarda la bibliothèque. « Je pense que j'en ai vu assez pour mon rapport à l'administration. » Il se tourna vers la porte sans saluer Hermione. Rogue le suivit et ferma la porte. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée.

Durant le diner, la visite inopinée de Malfoy fit l'objet de vive discussion. Rogue traita de nouveau Hermione comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours, ce qui signifiait, pas vraiment avec sympathie mais respectueusement. Il ne fit pas référence a ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque et ne participa pas non plus à la discussion au sujet de Lucius.

Quand ils quittèrent la table, Hermione se retourna sur Lupin. « Remus, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose si vous avez le temps… ? »

Il la regarda intrigué. « Bien sûr, viens dans mes quartiers à 9 heures, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Merci. » Puis elle retourna à la bibliothèque pour terminer son travail.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione se trouva assise dans le salon de Lupin à siroter un chocolat chaud. Elle avait toujours soupçonné qu'il était fan du chocolat et au cours des dernières semaines, ses soupçons avaient été confirmés. Mentalement, elle prit note de lui faire parvenir du chocolat moldu.

« Que voulais-tu me demander ? » dit-il curieusement. La pleine lune n'était que dans quelques jours mais il semblait déjà fatigué.

« Eh bien, tu sais, c'est une chose à laquelle je pense depuis quelques temps maintenant et en rencontrant Malfoy aujourd'hui, ça me semblait le bon moment pour faire quelque chose. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Il ne t'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » Hermione secoua la tête. « Il m'a insultée mais rien d'inhabituel. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour en pleine guerre… vous savez que je n'ai jamais était vraiment bonne en défense contre les forces du mal… je suppose qu'étant à l'université, j'avais espéré que Voldemort serait vaincu avant mon retour. Mais en arrivant ici, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas les compétences suffisantes pour aider au combat. Eh bien, ce que je voudrais vous demander c'est si vous pourriez m'entrainer et m'apprendre quelques trucs. Bien sûr si tu as le temps. »

Hermione regarda Lupin dans l'expectative et fut récompensée par un grand sourire. « Bien sûr, bonne idée Tu as raison, nous avons tous besoin d'un peu d'entrainement. En fait, peut être serait-ce une bonne idée de demander aux autres enseignants de se joindre à nous aussi ? Si ça ne te dérange pas. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Parfait ! Certains d'entre eux pourraient être trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de révision mais je suis certain que la plupart seront heureux de pratiquer et de partager leur expérience. » Il était visiblement enthousiaste à l'idée. « Je vais en parler à Albus demain. Et je vais demander à Severus de m'aider, il en sait probablement plus que nous tous sur les pratiques des Mangemorts. »

Hermione senti un frison la parcourir mais Lupin sourit. Elle n'était pas particulièrement désireuse que Rogue participe mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était certainement qualifié.

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain, Dumbledor demanda aux enseignants ce qu'ils pensaient de l'idée La plupart d'entre eux étaient enthousiastes à ce sujet ou du moins, disposés à participer.

Quant Hermione entra dans la salle sur demande après le diner, elle eut un fort sentiment de déjà-vu. En regardant Neville, elle sut qu'il partageait ses pensées.

Pour la première réunion, ils avaient décidé de pratiquer les sorts de protection. Selon Lupin, Rogue ne s'était pas montré enthousiaste pour leur plan mais il avait admis que c'était une bonne idée et avait accepté d'y prendre part.

Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes. Hermione avait été jumelée avec le professeur Macgonagall.

Quand ils eurent pratiqué les sorts simples, ils passèrent à d'autres plus avancés. Quand ils furent certains que tous pouvaient les pratiquer, ils se mirent par deux sous la supervision de Lupin et Macgonagall.

Hermione avait changé de partenaire a quelques reprises et se retrouva finalement face à Rogue. Ce n'était pas encore des sorts vraiment dangereux mais elle était certaine qu'il ne serait pas forcement gentil avec elle. Il baissa un peu la tête pour signaler qu'il était prêt et elle l'attaqua mais il dévia tous ses sorts sans paraitre troublé le moins du monde. Hermione sourit tristement a Lupin en pensant au nombre de fois où elle avait voulu en tant qu'étudiante attaquer Rogue mais elle dû admettre a contrecœur que ses réflexes étaient excellents.

Apres que Rogue eut démontré ses capacités, ce fut au tour d'Hermione. Elle fut capable de détourner le premier sort mais ensuite, il l'attaqua plus méchamment. Etouffant un cri de douleur, elle vit sa baguette voler de sa main. Se maudissant pour sa réaction lente, elle se tourna pour la ramasser, son bras palpitant de douleur. Quand elle se releva, elle trouva Rogue et Madame Pomfresh debout a ses côtés. Cette dernières lui prit le bras en marmonnant s'il était vraiment nécessaire de blesser l'autre quand Voldemort se ferait un plaisir de le faire lui-même et elle réalisa un sort qui amoindri considérablement la douleur. Hermione fléchit les doigts et la remercia. Son bras lui faisait toujours mal mais elle pourrait l'utiliser à nouveau.

Quand elle regarda Rogue, elle remarqua qu'il l'observait de manière critique. Hermione ressenti un mélange de honte et de mépris.

« Malfoy n'aurait probablement pas visé votre bas mais votre cœur. » dit-il sans passion.

Hermione se sentit rougir. « J'en suis consciente » dit-elle plutôt raide « je n'ai pas été assez rapide. »

« Vous devez l'être. Etes-vous prête ? » Hermione hocha la tête.

Ils travaillèrent avec acharnement pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, il effectua un sort qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et même son bouclier arriva une seconde trop tard. Le sort la frappa à l'épaule droite.

Cette fois, elle réussit à s'accrocher à sa baguette en dépit de la douleur et lança immédiatement un nouveau bouclier en attendant la nouvelle attaque. Mais Rogue baissa sa baguette.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête surprise. « Oui, je suppose. » elle regarda madame Pomfresh mais elle était occupée avec le Professeur Vector dont les cheveux étaient devenus des serpents.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai été trop lente à nouveau. »

« Oui vous l'avez été. Mais dans l'ensemble, vos performances ne sont pas trop mal. »

Pendant quelques instants, Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite. C'était un compliment, en quelques sortes.

« Eh bien, merci… je suppose que je devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle regarde mon épaule » dit-elle en lui jetant un sourire tordu. Il hocha la tête.

A la fin de la leçon, Hermione enseigna a ses collègues quelques sorts en vieil anglais qu'elle avait trouvés dans les livres de la voute.

Quand ils arrêtèrent enfin, minuit était passé et Hermione se sentait physiquement et mentalement épuisée. En regardant les autres, ils semblaient aussi fatigués qu'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione était debout face a la porte des quartiers de Rogue, hésitante. Devait elle vraiment frapper et le deranger ? Elle serait probablement jetée dehors avant meme d'avoir pu dire boonjour. Hermione leva la main pour frapper espérant que les semaines passées lui avaient donné une impression d'elle différente. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques années qu'un jour, elle serait debout face a cette porte au milieu de la nuit, à s'inquieter pour lui, elle l'aurait envoyer ce faire soigner. Alors pourquoi était elle la maintenant ? Rogue serait furieux. Elle baissa la main, prete a rebrousser chemin quand une image ce Rogue durant le repas lui revint a l'esprit.

Personne ne l'avait vu pendant trois jours. Il n'avait pas répondu a la porte et il semblait avoir bloqué la cheminette. Quand il s'était présenté au repas ce soir, ils avaient esperé que son humeur s'était améliorée. Mais leurs espoirs furent vite brisés. Rogue avait l'air terrible Ses cheveux étaient plus gras que jamais, ses yeux étaient cernés, sa peau blanche comme la craie et il avait eu du mal a cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Hermione était horrifiée. Certains enseignants avaient tenté de savoir ce qui se passait mais il ne leur avait jamais répondu. Rogue s'était levé des que la politesse lui permis. Dumbledor l'avait suivit et Hermione suivit Dumbledor. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle ne pu entendre que ce que Severus répondit a Dumbledor « vous ne devriez pas vous soucier de moi, vous de tous devez savoir que je n'en vaux pas la peine. » Rogue était repartit vers ses appartement et avait laissé Dumbeldor debout, secouant la tête et enfin, se retournant vers son bureau.

Hermione était allée a la bibliothèque pour faire quelque chose d'utile et oublier l'image de Rogue. Mais quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur la meme page depuis 10 minutes, elle admis sa défaite et se retira dans sa chambre. Mais meme la, elle n'avait pas été capable d'oublier le regard de Severus. C'était un regard de tristesse et de desespoir extreme qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle hermione se trouvait actuellement face a ses quartiers depuis quelques minutes.

Apres tout, Rogue – Severus maintenant- était un collègue et ami. Mais maintenant, il ne négligeait plus seulement son travail mais a en juger par son apparence, aussi sa santé.

Qui sait ce qu'il était capable de faire, il pourrait se mettre en danger. Soudain Hermione eut une image de Rogue assis seul dans sa chmabre, soulevant vers ses levres une coupe de poison. Non, cela n'était pas possible, il ne ferait pas ca ? Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si c'était le cas et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir.

Alors elle leva finalement la main et retenant son souffle, elle frappa trois coups a la porte.

Rien ne se passa.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment suicidé ? Hermione frappa a nouveau.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! »

Hermione hésita. Au moins, il ne semblait pas sur le point de mourir, elle pouvait y aller maintenant…

« Severus, c'est Hermione. S'il vous plait laissez moi entrer. »

Silence. Elle leva la main pour frapper a nouveau mais fut arretée au dernier moment par sa voix furieuse.

« Miss Granger, meme quelqu'un avec votre tete devrait avoir remarqué que je ne veux pas de visiteurs en ce moment et surtout pas apres minuit, alors s'il vous plait partez ! »

Oups, était il vraiment si tard ? Elle était allée trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

« Je suis désolée s'il est tard, mais je dois vous parler. Il y a un probleme… avec une de nos expérience…. Vous savez comme une potion peu devenir instable… »

Bien joué, Hermione. Maintenant, il va vraiment etre en colere quand il va découvrir que tu as menti pour entrer dans ses appartements.

Toujours le silence.

« Severus, c'est ridicule. Si vous ne me laissez pas entrer, je vais rester ici tout la nuit, frapper et crier jusqu'à ce que vous abondonniez. »

Silence encore. Elle était prete a crier a nouveau quand soudian, un murmure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les quartiers de Rogue étaient sombres, les stores baissés et la seule lumiere provenait de la chaminée. L'air était lourd. Rogue murmura un autre sort et la porte se referma brusquement.

Il était assis en face de la cheminée, une bouteille de whisky était posée sur la table basse a coté d'un verre vide. Le feu jetait des ombres sur son visge, renforcaant son expression furieuse.

« Miss Granger » alors ils étaient de retour au nom de famille « qu'est ce qui est si important pour que vous veniez me harceler au milieu de la nuit ? je pensais pour vous pouviez etre en mesure de brasser un potion si facile sans aide. »

Il se redressa, mais resta assis, la regardant froidement, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

Hermione resta sans voix un moment, se sentant blessée et en colère. Comment osait il la traiter comme ça alors qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et le regarda. « Professeur Rogue, comme vous devez en etre conscient je suis parfaitement apte a brasser cette potion. J'ai seulement inventer ce pretexte pour que vous me laissiez entrer. »

Il se mis debout, en colère, la bouche bée pendant quelques secondes et Hermione sentit une ruée de triomphe.

« Comment osez vous !Sortez immédiatement ! » Sa voix et son apparence étaient tellement intimidante qu'Hermione fut tentée d'obéir

« Severus, pour l'amour de dieu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Pendant un moment, Rogue eut l'air confus, malade et tres fatigué. Mais son masque se remis en place et une fureur meurtriere apparut dans ses yeux.

« ecoutez Severus, je suis desolée de vous deranger je sais combien il est ennuyeux d'avoir des gens autour de vous quand vous voulez seulement etre seul Mais nous sommes tous vraiment préoccupez par vous. Vous pouriez ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais vous avez l'air terrible et je me demandais si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous aider… »

Rogue la toisait avec méfiance mais il se rassit et montra une autre chaise face a lui.

Hermione s'assit sur le bord de la chaise, ne sachant pas trop a quoi s'attendre.

Il prit la bouteille et remplit son verre sans la regarder. Puis il regarda Hermione, interrogateur mais elle secoua la tete.

« Hermione j'apprécie que vous vous souciez de moi , même s'il pouvait y avoir un autre moment pour l'exprimer, pendant la journée par exemple et non au milieu de la nuit… »

Elle lui donna un petit sourire coupable .

« Cependant, je peux vous assurer que tout va bien. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquieter et donc je souhaiterais que vous me laissiez maintenant. Je suis fatigué et je voudrais aller me coucher. »

Oh non, il n'allait pas se debarasser d'elle si facilement.

« severus, je ne veux pas etre curieuse mais juste en vous regardant, il est flagrant que quelque chose ne va pas. Pour l'amour de dieu, vous n'avez meme pas été au laboratoire depuis 3 jours ! Et ce n'est certainement pas votre habitude de consommer une grande quantité d'alcool. » cela n'était qu'une simple supposition, mais ses doigts crispés lui montrerent qu'elle avait eu de la chance.

Ses yeux étaient enflammés de défi « ce que je fais de mon temps libre n'est pas vos affaires, je suis desolé d'avoir négligé mon travail, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura plus de raisons de se plaindre a l'avenir. En maintenant, soyez gentille et laissez moi seul ! »

« Severus, vous devriez vraiment… »

« Sortez ! » Il était sur ses pieds, la dominant, son visage n'était qu'un masque de fureur. « j'en ai assez de votre mentalité Gryffondor ! je ne veux certainemetn pas de votre pitié ! Alors laissez moi ou je ne peux plus rien garantir ! »

Il avait l'air prêt a l'étrangler.

« Vous savez quel est votre probleme Severus ? » dit elle aussi calmement que possible, en supprimant sa propre colère. « Vous avez peur de laisser les autres prendre soin de vous. Merlin, nous sommes vos amis, que vous le vouliez ou non, et il est donc naturel que nous nous inquietions ! je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange, mais nous vous aimons vraiment. Et vous avez evidemment trop peur d'accepter l'amitié que nous sommes disposés a vous donner et vous préférez vous cacher derriere un masque hargneux. Quelle vie triste et solitaire vous devez avoir, vous cachant dans cet antre lugubre ! »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Son cœur s'emballait et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de dire toutes ces choses. Rogue était toujours debout en face d'elle, tres rigide comme s'il était en état de choc, la regardant avec incrédulité.

Enfin, il recula et coula dans son fauteuil, tournant son visage loin d'elle. Ses mains étaient serrées autour de l'accoudoir et il respirait fortement.

« Seeverus ? Hum, je suis désolée pour ce que je viens de dire, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. »

Pas de réaction.

« Si vous voulez je vais partir maintenant. »

Toujours pas de réaction.

Hermione se leva, se sentant mal et se tourna vers la porte.

« Attendez. »

Elle se figea Il s'était tourné a nouveau vers elle, sans visage ne refletant que la fatigue et la tristesse.

Hermione se rassit. « Puis je boire un verre maintenant ? »

Sa bouche se crispa en un sourire a peine perceptible. Il convoqua un autre verre et lui tendit.

« Ecoutez Severus, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas le droit de vous dire de telles choses. Je me sens vraiment mal a ce sujet…. »

Il eut un sourire amer. « typiquement Gryffondor, toujours parler avant de se rendre compte que ça n'était pas une bonne idée ? »

Il avait tout a fait raison, mais bon, ça avait fonctionné.

« Hermione, je » il semblait en difficulté. « je suis conscient que mes collègues s'inquietent pour moi, même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi et je suis reconnaissant pour cela. Néanmois, ce n'est rien qui les concerne et ils ne peuvent pas m'aider. Ils pourraient meme me mépriser encore plus s'ils savaient. Et qui pourrait les blamer…. Je suis reconnaisant pour votre préoccupation Hermione et je m'excuse de vous crier dessus mais il y a des raisons a mon comportement et je ne sais pas si je pourrais changer meme si je le voulais. »

Hermione réalisa qu'elle pourrait partir maintenant mais ses yeux triste la hanteraient encore si elle le faisait. Elle soupira a l'intérieur mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Si ça a quelque chose a voir avec votre passé, je suis certaine que vous l'avez déjà racheté plus d'une fois. »

Elle retint son souffle, consciente que personne a part Dumbeldor n'abordait ce sujet avec lui.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. » il ne laissait filtrer aucune emotion.

« Alors peut etre pourriez vous me l'expliquer. »

Ses yeux noirs la scruterent sans jamais cligner comme pour comprendre ses motivations.

« Si c'est la seule façon pour que vous me laissiez seul… » Leurs yeux se verrouillerent. « Ainsi soit il. »

Avec un mouvement de baguette, Rogue convoqua le Daily Prophet qu'il ouvrit a la rubrique nécrologie et le posa sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un que vous connaissiez est mort ? » cela aurait certainement pu tout expliquer. Rogue hocha la tete et regarda le feu. Evidemment, il n'était pas disposé a lui donner plus d'indices.

Une photographie attira son attention. C'était une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres portant une robe de poudlard. Hermione était confuse. Passant au texte au dessous de la photo, il était indiqué : Sarah McIvor 44 ans .

Elle avait a peu pres l'age de Rogue. Peut etre qu'il l'avait connue a l' école.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Rogue qui était obsorbé dans la contemplation de la cheminée.

« Est-ce Sarah McIvor ? »

« Oui ». Il se tourna vers elle, le visage illisible. « félicitations, vous venez une fois encore de prouver votre extraordinaire intelligence. »

« La connaissiez vous de poudlard ? »

« Oui » le silence était inconfortable mais Hermione voulait qu'il lui parle sans qu'elle ait a poser de questions.

« Sarah était une serdaigle, talentueuse et extremement intelligente. Tres gentille, serviable, jamais arrogante avec un sens aigu de la justice. Tout le monde l'aimait. Elle était un an plus agée que moi. Quand j'étais dans mon avant derniere année, Sarah eut l'idée d'unifier les maisons. Elle voulait que nous soyons tous une grande famille. Elle et ses amis imaginèrent une foule d'activités et de compétitions. Il y avait quatre équipes composées de 12 élèves de chaque maison. Chaque équipe avait un chef, un de chaque maison qui était choisis par Dumbledor. Et Sarah qui avait été élue comme chef, m'a choisi dans son équipe… Je n'ai jamais aimé prendre part aux compétitions stupides et j'étais furieux de perdre mon temps plutôt que d'étudier pour mes ASPIC. Mais en dépit de mes protestations je ne pouvais pas en sortir. Sarah a pris grand soin de moi et apres les premieres semaines nous avons commencé a nous sentir réèllement en équipe. A la fin, nous avons gagné la coupe en battant Potter et ses amis. »

Il y avait une trace de triomphe dans sa voix et son visage s'éclaira un moment.

« Au début, j'étais méchant avec elle. Mais elle n'a jamais renoncé. Une de nos premieres taches était de mettre en place une pièce de théâtre. Je n'étais pas amusé comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Nous avons décidé de jouer _Much ado about nothing_ , moi j'aurais préféré quelque chose comme le _roi lear ou Hamlet_. Elle m'a donné le role de Benedick. Cela me semblait absurde, je ne voulais pas jouer ce role. J'ai donc joué Don Juan. Mais quand nous sommes commencé a répéter, j'ai réalisé que j'aurais aimé jouer Benedick si j'avais eu le courage de le faire. Tout le monde me disait que je jouais a merveille le role de Don Juan mais ça m'a seulement fait réaliser qu'elle triste vie je menais… Sarah a aussi insister pour m'aider lors de mes révisions. J'étais tres méfiant au premier abord, perplexe quant a ses intentions. Il y eut quelques rumeurs désagréables sur nous. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi penser d'elle, je ne pouvais pas accepter l'idée qu'elle se souciait de moi et voulait devenir mon amie. Enfin, cependant, j'ai accepter son amitié et ce fut ma plus belle année a Poudlard… Nous sommes restés en contact apres la fin de l'école meme apres que j'ai rejoins Voldemort. »

Hermione était tres curieuse de savoir pourquoi Rogue était devenu Mangemort mais elle n'osa pas l'interrompre.

« Apres etre devenu Mangemort, j'ai continué a lui écrire mais mes lettres devenaient fade. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle connaisse cette partie de ma vie. Elle venait d'une veille famille sang pur et ses grands parents étaient des sympathisants de Voldemort mais je ne me serais jamais attendu a ce qu'elle s'y joigne. Jusqu'à ce que je la vois lors d'une réunion. Je la regardais tout le temps sans pouvoir lui parler. Au début, j'ai été stupéfait mais ensuite, en réfléchissant, je me suis souvenu qu'elle avait toujours été ambitieuse et aspirait a la connaissance peut etre meme plus que moi. Je lui ai parlé. Elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps mon état. J'ai été surpis mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, ni pourquoi elle nous avait rejoint Sarah et moi avont commencé a nous rencontrer en dehors des réunions et bientôt notre vieille amitié avait refait surface. Elle avait changé autant que moi, elle avait souvent des période de morosité mais j'étais heureux qu'elle soit de retour dans ma vie… J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis le debut. Elle n'était tout simplement pas du type a se joindre a Voldemort. Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'aimait pas ce que nous faisions, elle était horrifiée en entendant parler des actes des personnes de rangs supérieurs. Elle essayait de le cacher mais je la connaissais bien. Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais douté de son amitié pour moi…

Cela a changé quand elle a commencé a poser des questions sur les plans du seigneur des ténèbres et de l'organisation. Je ne voulais toujours pas m'avouer qu'elle pourrait trahir ma confiance et notre amitié. Mais une nuit, quand elle me rendit visite, je l'ai trouvé entrain de fouiller dans mon bureau. Elle était une espionne….

Nous n'avons jamais été plus que des amis, je n'aurais jamais espérer plus , mais elle était la seule a me faire confiance, la personne la plus chere a mes yeux et je me suis senti trahi et terriblement furieux. J'étais convaincu qu'elle s'était servie de moi tout le temps pour obtenir des informations. Elle a nié, elle a affirmé etre réellement mon amie et qu'elle était inquiete a mon sujet et qu'il y avait des raisons a sa trahisson.

Nous avons eu une terrible querelle. Elle a essayé de me persuader de quitter le seigneur des ténèbres mais j'étais trop mal et furieux pour l'écouter. Enfin je l'ai simplement jetée dehors. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais déchiré entre elle et ma loyauté au seigneur des ténèbres. Je me suis senti trahi et utilisé mais en meme temps, je me sentais coupable et j'avais peur pour elle.

Dans la matinée, je suis allée a son appartement, je voulais la prévenir de partir sans délais. Je ne l'aurais jamais trahie mais tot ou tard ça se serait sû. Mais elle n'était pas la…

Il m'a fallu tout la journée et la nuit pour la retrouver mais quand je suis arrivé, elle avait déjà fait irruption dans la maison d'un mangemort de haut rang. Un acte stupide. Elle ne l'a probablement fait que parce qu'elle était secouée par notre dispute.

Ils doivent l'avoir torturée pendant des heures. Voldemort était furieux quand il l'a decouvert. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais quand je l'ai finalement trouvée, elle n'avait quasiment aucun os qui soit encore intacte… son visage était terriblement coupé. Mais le pire, c'est que son esprit avait été brisé. Ils l'avaient poussée a la folie. »

Hermione se sentait malade.

« Elle a survéçu et a été internée a Saint Mangouste mais elle n'est jamais redevenue elle-même. Ça aurait probablement été mieux s'ils l'avaient tuée. Depuis, je me demande encore ca qu'il se serait passé si je l'avais écoutée et si elle avait pensé que je l'avais trahie quand elle s'est fait prendre… »

Rogue regardait le feu, le corps anormalement raide.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes. Hermione se sentait trop triste et secouée pour lui dire quelque chose Enfin il se retourna vers elle, son visage impassible mais malgré tout encore un peu triste.

« Maintenant, vous savez. Je lui ai rendu visite il y a deux semaines et les médecins m'ont dit qu'elle devenait faible. Elle semblait plutôt calme. Pendant un tres court instant, j'ai pensé que peut etre elle me reconnaissait… mais ça n'a probablement été qu'un vœux pieux…. »

« C'était une femme extraordinaire. » Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire .

« Oui, elle l'était. »

Ils resterent assis en silence, Hermione regardant la photo de la jeune femme souriante.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit, Severus . je pense que je ferais meiux d'y aller maintenant, il est tard. Désolé d'avoir été si envahissante… »

« Non, ne vous excusez pas, je pense que ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Je serais de retour a la normale des demain, je le promet. Elle ne voudrait pas que je passe mes journées a ruminer dans ma morne taniere… »

« Non, je suis certaine qu'elle ne le voudrait pas. Bonne nuit, Severus. »

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. »


End file.
